Trip to the Sonic Heroes World Revised
by SoulofGold
Summary: It's back and hopefully Better than ever! While mostly it sounds the same, I've made some changes. Summary: After a long day at school, I get sucked into the Sonic Heroes World! Mad, eh? WarningWILL CONTAIN AMY BASHING IN LATER CHAPTERS! No flames! :P


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Heroes. I own Suki, and the messed up lyrics of the theme song.

I had just came home from a bad day at school. My mom wouldn't be home until 6:30. I looked at the clock and groaned. It was only 4:30. Mom wouldn't be home for another one and a half hours, so I had nothing to do. I dragged myself into my room and flopped on the bed. "Today is not my day," I whined at the ceiling. Sitting up, I decided to play my Sonic Heroes game on my Game Cube. Once, I chose my team, which was always was Team Sonic. Why? Because I feel like I can look up to them. Corny? Hell yes and thank you for the compliment. I went to play on Sea Side Hill. Suddenly my Screen started glowing. Then there was a big flash and where I once was I was not now. I opened my eyes to see a bunch of islands around them was a huge sea. Then after I saw that, I passed out.

-----

When I woke up, I saw I was not at the beach place I was before but in a soft bed in a nice house. The walls were a light brown while the ceiling was a creamy white color. "So, you're finally awake." A voice said. I looked around and then, right before my very eyes, was Sonic! I nearly screamed with shock and surprise, but I managed to cover my mouth before any noise could come out. "Who are you?" I asked then immediately slapped myself much to Sonic's confusion. 'Good going girl. You know who this is!' But then I reconsidered, 'I might now who he is, but if I acted like I knew... There might be Chaos.'

Else where in the Master Emerald, the said god of destruction sneezed cause a few trees to go flying back

"I'm Sonic. And you are?" I looked at him, "My name is Suki." "How did you get here?" I shrugged, " I have no idea whatsoever." I knew I was lying through my teeth, but how am I supposed to tell him that I came from a world where he and his friends were video game characters? "Hm." **CRASH**! Sonic sweat dropped. "Now, what are they up to?" He walked outside and then I could hear some shouting. 'I wonder what's up.'

I quietly slipped out of the bed and walked towards the door. When I went outside I could see Sonic yelling at someone but I couldn't see who it was, although I had a general idea. "**WHY IN THE WORLD DO HAVE TO MAKE SO MUCH RACKET?!**" I clamped my hands over my ears. Boy, I didn't know Sonic could yell so loud. "**IT'S NOT OUR FAULT THAT THE PLANE FELL OVER!**" I gritted my teeth to keep from yelling myself. I knew who that was. It was Tails. I just knew it. "**THEN WHO'S FAULT WAS IT?! THE SANDMAN!?"** 'Ow' I thought, sweatdropping. 'Moody much?' "**STOP BEING SARCASTIC, SONIC!**" That voice was easy. It was Knuckles. Finally, I couldn't take it. I stepped into view and screamed, "**ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!**" All three stopped arguing and stared me. I sighed, "To think, the heroes of the world reduced to arguing over an accident." Placing a hand on my forehead I said dramatically, "What's next? Fighting over a toaster?" "Been there." Knuckles said flatly. "Done that." Sonic finished. I stared in disbelief.

Tails was shaking his head, having a 'Why me?' look. "These two argue over _everything_." he explained. I shook my head, "Right... I need time to think about this..." I turned on my heel and walked away, sighing as I heard more arguing. "morons…." I muttered and continued on my way.

I kept walking even though I didn't have a clue to where I was going. Finally I walked to the edge of the sea. I sat down watching the water and sighed. My temper had gotten the better of me again. I probably shouldn't go back yet, they're probably angry with me, but I know I have to go back sometime. Looking up to the sky I started whistling the Sonic Heroes theme song. '_What goes up must NOT come down... here my feet -DO- touch the ground. My world never spins upside down. There's a tiny crash with a really big sound!_' I laughed at how I messed up the lyrics. Everything had become opposites.

'Now,' I thought to myself, 'I should go back…' I paused, realization hitting me, 'Wait, I don't know which way to go.' I looked around, a little frightened. The sun had set and it was so dark, I couldn't my hands in front of my face. I got up and started to run, but I tripped and fell face first on the ground. I sat up and started to cry. I had no clue where I was and I was all alone. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turn around and there was Tails. He seemed very sad, not angry as I had expected, "Are you ok? I was worried so I decided to go looking for you" I looked at him, absolutely confused and bewildered. " You're not mad at me?" I asked quietly. Tails smiled at me and sat down next to me, "Why would I be angry at you?…" Then a look of realization dawned on his face. "Oh, you mean when you stopped the argument we were having." I nodded, looking away. He smiled before he shook his head, "No, I'm not mad and neither are the others." I was glad that the others weren't mad at me.

Tails stood up, "Come on let's go back, you must be freezing just wearing that tank top and jeans." I shivered. He was right. It was terribly cold out. I wanted to get back as fast as possible. I stood up. Tails took a hold of my hand, so I wouldn't get lost.

What seemed like 1 hour was only 10 minutes when we got back. Tails ran up to the door and knocked. Sonic answered it, "Tails! Where have you…" he cut himself off when he spotted me. He smiled warmly at me and motioned for both of us to come in. We walked in. I still was kind of uncomfortable being with my favorite Sonic Heroes team. I stayed standing at the door partly because I was tired and nearly feel asleep there and partly because I was still nervous. Sonic must have noticed my nervousness, because he said, "You know, you don't have to be afraid. We're not going to hurt you."

Tails looked up from the book he was reading. He smiled at me, "Yeah! Don't be afraid. Come and sit with us." I still was a little nervous but I slowly walked over and sat down next to Sonic. Soon though I fell asleep and was leaning gently on Sonic.

-3rd person-

Knuckles grinned, "Looks like Sonic has a girlfriend!" Sonic and Tails glared at him, "Shhhhhhhhh! You're going to wake her!" Sonic gently picked Suki up and carried her into the guest room. Tails followed him. They put her into the bed. Just before they shut the door, Suki whispered loud enough for them to hear, "Thank you..."

There you have it! Revised and hopefully a lot better. I'm hoping Suki/me doesn't sound too Mary-sueish. If so, please give me some pointers on what I could do better and I'll try to fix it up.


End file.
